ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Shadow Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure-thriller television series based on the comic book series by . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Adult Swim, as part of the block, on TBD 2019. Synopsis In a darker and edgier take on Batman, Bruce Wayne decides to become a vigilante to protect Gotham from potential threats. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Ogg) - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who fights as Batman at night. *'Dick Grayson/Robin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a teenager who is Batman's sidekick. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the daughter of Comissioner Gordon who is Batman's female sidekick. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Tennant) - a British war veteran who is Bruce Wayne's butler. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the Commisioner of Gotham City Police Department and a close friend of Batman. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a detective who is a friend of Bruce Wayne. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith David) - Bruce Wayne's African American business manager. *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a reporter who is Bruce Wayne's love interest. Justice League *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Titans *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Rachel Roth/Raven' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Hugo Strange' (voiced by Rino Romano) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Scarface' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Ra's Al Ghul' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Talia Al Ghul' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes Production Trivia *This is the darkest Batman show yet. *There is major redesigns. For example: **The characters recieve an anime-esque look. **Batman‘s suit is more techy than before. **Joker is designed to be more biker-looking. **Harley is designed to be more biker-looking too. **Penguin is horribly scarred and wears a golden mask shaped like a penguin to hide it. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas